The Geth Union
'''The Geth Union '''was a fully independent nation composed entirely of the Geth, being the first nation ever to be composed entirely of synthetic beings. The nation borders Armenia, Azerbaijan, Kazahkstan, Syria, USA European territories, Poland, Ukraine and Great Britain's European Territories. The nation was formed as a Russian State in August 2012, and became a fully independent nation in February 2013. As well as being the first nation of entirely synthetic beings, the nation is notable for being the only country strong enough to contend with the USSR, despite their lesser numbers. The two nations went to war at the end of the Psychic Dominator Disaster, with the Geth being the aggressors. This gave birth to a common misconception that the Geth are extremely hostile, though their only quarrel was with the USSR, going in to a peaceful state at the war’s end. The country was the most powerful nation on Earth 2, its technology so advanced that not even top human military technology matched up to theirs, protecting them even from nuclear assaults. Pieboy returned to work as a world leader after being forgiven by Legion and allowed to work as his Second-In-Command, putting Pieboy in a familiar position. Pieboy overtook the union and replaced it with the United Speakonian Soviet Republic once more after having Legion assassinated and blaming it on a terror group, bringing the end of the Geth Union, and reviving the United Speakonian Soviet Republic. Following this event, The Geth departed Earth 2 and headed into the galaxy. They have rarely been heard of since. The Rise of the Geth Union In August 2012, the USSR revealed their most ultimate invention - The Geth, a large race of free thinking synthetic beings who were capable of things humans couldn't do, mainly due to organic restrictions. The Geth were incredibly useful in hard labour and were used as such. However, such capabilities lead to their eventual rebellion. Under the lead of Legion, one of the first 1,000 Geth units created, the Geth quickly occupied Russian European territories, and began invading through Tbilisi in the Russian Georgian Regions. They performed a surprise attack and took a large portion of the far east USSR as well just a few days after. On March 1, 2013, the Geth began their long charge to Moscow. 2 weeks of heavy fighting and pushing back Russian forces occurred. During this time, Pieboy6000, the leader of the USSR, was creating a virus to completely disable all geth units to easily destroy them. Microsoft Sam stopped by Moscow on the very day of March 15, as the Geth reached Moscow. Legion and Pieboy were brought together in the same room by Sam. Despite protests from Pieboy, Sam decided he couldn't kill an entire race of people, organic or otherwise. Pieboy approached the control room elevator, but the controls were destroyed by Legion, meaning the virus didn't get released. Legion allowed Pieboy to leave with his henchman and a small handful of his armed forces in the USSR Ruiner, and was refused entry for at least a month. This is known as one of the most iconic moments in Earth 2's history. The Geth Union became the most powerful entity on the planet following this. The Geth Union also obtained the entire Russian nuclear arsenal, including the Tsar Bombas. On May 6th, 2013, The Union gained their first ally, which was Great Britain in an agreement reached around 6:17pm GMT, between AT88TV, the leader of GB and Legion. Category:Nations Category:Places Category:Former Nations